You will be mine
by soagirl81
Summary: Dean is at a loss for words when a diva's sister stands up to him. He is even more surprised when he develops feelings for her. Will she reject him or give in? Dean/oc
1. Chapter 1

Nina was backstage at the taping of Monday Night Raw. Her sister Lauren was a diva and she had invited her to the show. Nina did not really watch wrestling so she did not know too many of the" wrestlers. Lauren was finishing up her match. After she came backstage. She was going to introduce her sister to some wrestlers and divas.

"Are you ready?" Lauren asked. "Yes" she replied. Lauren took her to catering. The first person who came up to them was cm punk.

"Who is this?' he asked with a sneer on his face. "Another wannabe diva?"

"No" Nina replied. I am Lauren's sister. "oh" he said and walked away.

Aj came skipping up to them. She gave Lauren a hug and told her she was happy to meet her and skipped away. "what a weirdo" Nina thought. Lauren finished introducing her to the divas. They headed over to a table full of wrestlers.

John and randy were sitting at the table with Stephen and Stu. All four men had the same thought. They couldn't get over how attractive this woman was.

"This is Nina. She is my sister." Lauren told them. "Nice to meet you" they all said. "you too" she replied. Lauren and Nina started to head out of catering and back to her dressing room.

As they were walking out Nina felt someone grab her butt. She turned around and was staring into the menacing face of Dean ambrose. She had no idea who this man was.

"What are you doing and who the hell do you think you are?' she asked him.

"I do what ever I want."he said. "Not tonight buddy" she said as she slapped him in the face. A hush fell over the room.

"Listen here you little ring rat, next time you do that I will hit you back."

"I don't think so" Nina said "FYI I am not a ring rat and you will keep your hands to yourself or you will lose that hand . I am not afraid of you"

"Is that right?" dean said. "What are you deaf? I can sign for you." Nina then flipped dean off and walked away.

Dean was not going to stand for that. She was going to pay. She just didn't know how bad it was going to get.

Lauren and Nina headed back to her locker room to gather her gear. Lauren lectured her for hitting Dean. Nina didn't care. She was sick of men thinking that they had the right to put their hands on her. The women got the gear and started to head out. They were stopped by John. "I am on my way out too. Let me walk with you." he said. "OK" The group headed toward the exit.

"That was brave and crazy what you did back there." John told Nina. She shrugged and kept walking. They got to their cars and headed towards the hotel. Nina was staying with Lauren tonight and was going to spend tomorrow with her before heading home. The women got to the hotel and checked in. They went to their room and were going to rest before going out with some of the divas. The girls relaxed for a hour before getting ready to head out with Natayla and Eve. As they were leaving some of the guys were heading out too. They all decided to go to the bar together. The ladies wanted to dance and the guys wanted to drink.

The group got to the club. The girls broke off from the guys and started dancing. Everyone was having a good time. At the same time Dean,Seth and Roman headed into the bar. Seth said to Dean "Isn't that the girl who hit you earlier?" and pointed to Nina. "I'll be damned. It is." Dean gulped his beer and headed over. Randy and John watched what was transpiring. Unbeknownst to them Nina already knew he was heading her way. Nina felt a tap on her shoulder. Se turned around and was face to face with the man she slapped earlier. "you didn't get enough the first time and want seconds?" she asked. "No" he said. I told you I get what I want and I want you."

A/N is this a keeper or no? Please read and review. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for the reviews and follows. You made my day. I am thinking of making this a triangle but can't decide what guy to pick. Any suggestions?

I only own Nina and Lauren. I own nothing wwe.

Nina started laughing and walked away. Dean followed her. At the same time Randy and John walked over to Lauren. They were concerned about Nina. Lauren told them not to worry. She could handle herself. Nina went outside to have a cigarette. She turned around and Dean was there. "this was getting a little creepy" she thought. "Are you going to follow me all night?' she asked. "maybe I needed a cigarette break too." he said.

Nina and Dean stood there in silence for about five minutes. Nina put her cigarette out and started to head back in. "I meant what I said earlier" Dean told Nina. "As did I, keep your hands to yourself creep." Nina turned and walked back inside. She saw Lauren and Eve talking to John and Randy. They saw her and Lauren walked over to her. She told her that everything was OK. They walked back to the group. The girls hung out with the guys and talked for a bit. The group had a couple more drinks and danced for a little while longer. They got ready and headed back to the hotel around 12am.

As they were walking out a few of them noticed Dean staring at Nina again. They weren't too worried because they knew Nina was capable of taking care of herself, but they did keep a eye on him. The group walked back to the hotel. Eve was trying to flirt with John but he was not really interested. Randy told Nina that she should be careful around Ambrose. He is crazy and you never know what he would do.

"I'm not really worried " Nina said. "Besides I am only here for one more day then I go back home."

"Ok if he gives you any problems let me or one of the other guys know" Randy told her. The group got back to the hotel and the guys walked the girls to their rooms. Be safe they told them. The girls got settled for the night and went to bed. They woke up the next morning and got ready to explore and do some shopping. Natayla and AJ were going to go with them. The first place they went to was to get some breakfast. They sat down and waited for their food. They group started talking about last night. They caught AJ up on what happened with Dean.

"I might be a little crazy sometimes but that guy even scares me, but there is something about him that I kinda like"Aj told them. Lauren and Natayla groaned and threw napkins at AJ. "What? He is kinda sexy"

"Yeah if you like creepy stalkers. I heard he killed a girlfriend's dog" Lauren said. "Ew" they all said.

The whole time they were talking Nina was thinking about what Randy had told her. She also was thinking AJ was right he was kinda sexy, but he was way too creepy and she did not need that in her life. Besides she was not a diva or a ring rat. She did not follow wrestling except from time to time ""when she could watch her baby sister on it. The girls finished eating and headed to explore. Later on the girls were going to catch up with the guys and see a movie. As they left the restaurant they did not notice Roman and Dean following them. Roman thought this was stupid but went with Dean to keep him out of trouble.

"How long do we have to follow them?" he asked Dean. "Just quit your whining and come on" was his reply. They followed for a couple more blocks until the girls went into a store. By this point Nina knew they were being followed. She had seen Dean peek out behind a building. When they got inside she told the others. They all agreed that this was gross. They called Randy and he told them to stay and he was on his way.

"We gotta go" Randy told John. "Dean and Roman are following Nina." John groaned and they left. At the same time Nina decided she had enough. They were ruining her time with her sister. She decided to do something about it. Nina went to confront them.

"What do you think you are doing?" she yelled at Dean and Roman. "This is pretty pathetic. Is this how you try to win someone over?"

"How many different ways can I say I am not interested? If you think you can wear me down you are sadly mistaken. Yeah you might have had a chance if you didn't follow me, but that is gone. Too bad. you were kinda cute. Now leave me alone before I call the police." Nina said and turned to walk away.

John and Randy turned the corner and seen what was happening. After witnessing Nina yell at Dean, Randy thought that Lauren was right. Nina can handle herself. At the same time Dean was thinking that he liked a challenge and that's exactly what she was.

Nina started walking back inside. She seen Randy and John walking towards her. She had never been happier to see someone. After what had happened she was ready to go. As she walked up to them she took both their arms and went back inside.

Dean watched what happened was boiling. He did not like being rejected and now he was convinced that he was rejected for Randy and John. As he walked away Nina looked back at him. She kinda felt sorry for him.


End file.
